Conventionally, as to isoxazoline-substituted benzamide compounds, it is known that N-(2-alkoxyiminoalkyl)-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisooxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds, N-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl)-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisooxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds and N-(2-pyrimidyl)-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisooxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds, and the like show pesticidal activity, particularly insecticidal and acaricidal activity (see, Patent Document 1). However, there is no disclosure on N-substituted-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisooxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds and N,N-disubstituted-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds having a specific amide substituent according to the present invention.
In addition, as to other isoxazoline-substituted benzamide compounds, it is known that 4-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide derivatives, 3-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-5-substituted alkyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide derivatives and 4-(5-substituted carbamoylmethyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamidine derivatives have platelet glycoprotein IIb/IIIa fibrinogen receptor complex competitive activity or factor Xa inhibition activity or the like, and can be used as a thrombolysis agent or a therapeutic agent of thronbo-embolic disorder (see, for example Patent Documents 2-5), etc. Further, it is known that other specific substituted isoxazoline compound can be used as a production intermediate of HIV protease inhibitors (see, for example Patent Document 6). However, there is no disclosure on N-substituted-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisooxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds and N,N-disubstituted-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide compounds having a specific amide substituent according to the present invention, and further the usefulness thereof as a pesticide is not known at all.
On the other hand, as to 4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzamide derivatives, N-(arylmethyl)-4-hydroxyiminomethyl)benzamide (see, Patent Document 1) and the like are known. However, N-substituted-4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzamide derivatives and N,N-disubstituted-4-hydroxyiminomethyl benzamide derivatives having a specific amide substituent that can be used as a production intermediate of the pesticides according to the present invention are not described in any documents and thus novel compounds.    Patent Document 1: WO 2005/085216 Pamphlet    Patent Document 2: WO 96/038426 Pamphlet    Patent Document 3: WO 97/023212 Pamphlet    Patent Document 4: WO 95/014683 Pamphlet    Patent Document 5: WO 97/048395 Pamphlet    Patent Document 6: WO 99/014210 Pamphlet